


The Hollow Men

by AshRain



Series: shenaniGHOST [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hospitals, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRain/pseuds/AshRain
Summary: This is how the world ends. Not with a bang but with a whimper. To Patton it sounds like a gunshot. Now he, Roman and Logan have to get used to a world without their best friend in it.
Relationships: Platonic LAMP
Series: shenaniGHOST [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671448
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	The Hollow Men

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Major Character Death, Car Accidents, Hospitals, Injury, blood, grieving/mourning, losing a loved one  
> None of our boys are having a good time here, be careful going into this!

_This is how the world ends. ___

__  
He was on his way home from work. The rain was beating down on him and the few other pedestrians, making their way through the darkness of the evening. He came to a stop by a pedestrian stoplight._ _

____

Red.

____

Of course.

____

But at that point it didn’t matter. He was soaked to the bones already. An extra few minutes of standing, waiting by the light wouldn’t make much difference. He had another fifteen minutes to walk anyways.

____

Once home he could get changed into dry clothes, wrap himself in his fluffiest blanket and ask Patton to make him some tea.

____

He could warm up and talk to his best friend and laugh at Roman once he came home, complaining about how he looked like a drowned rat.

____

He’d get to admire the stripes of red, purple and blues that Patton had painted onto the wall over the TV. They had wanted to do something to personalize the living room for a while and Patton had finally found a compromise that would make everyone happy.

____

But before Virgil could do any of that he had to get home in the first place.

____

The stoplight turned green. He looked both ways before crossing.

____

Better safe than sorry.

____

\---

____

____

_This is how the world ends. Not with a bang- ___

______ _ _

_‘The car came out of nowhere’ _the only witness would say.__

________ _ _ _ _

Virgil had barely stepped onto the road when the car came barreling towards him.

________ _ _ _ _

The headlights weren’t turned on and the rain was drumming a loud song into the pavement. By the time he noticed the car it was too late for him to move out of its way. It kept speeding towards him, not slowing in the slightest.

________ _ _ _ _

The witness screamed as the car continued, disappearing behind the next corner, leaving Virgil broken and bleeding on the ground.

________ _ _ _ _

The rain was beating on his face now, doubtlessly ruining his makeup. Roman would have a field day teasing him about it.

________ _ _ _ _

It was quite fitting actually, in a morbid twist of irony. Roman had called him a raccoon countless times and now here he was, dying in the street like roadkill.

________ _ _ _ _

He could hear sirens coming closer.

________ _ _ _ _

Above him was the blurry image of a person. They looked scared. Had something happened to scare them?

________ _ _ _ _

The red and blue flashing from the ambulance’s roof looked really pretty the way it reflected off the wet pavement, he noticed.

________ _ _ _ _

But why was it getting dimmer? Were the light bulbs burning out? Were light bars even lighted by light bulbs? He couldn’t remember.

________ _ _ _ _

And the sirens were growing softer too. Good. His head hurt. Did he hit his head somewhere?

________ _ _ _ _

Why was he hurting all over? Why was he on the ground? Why couldn’t he remember what had happened?

________ _ _ _ _

Why couldn’t he keep his eyes open?

________ _ _ _ _

\---

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

The next time he woke up was in a darkened room. He could barely make out a weird smell.

________ _ _ _ _

What was that? It seemed familiar.

________ _ _ _ _

_Antiseptic, _a distant thought informed him.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Had Roman gotten hurt again? And why was the smell coming into his room- oh wait.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

This wasn’t his room. Maybe he should have been a little worried about waking up in an unfamiliar room but he wasn’t.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

How peculiar. He couldn’t even move. He barely managed to tilt his head until he could see the iv stand next to his bed and a moment later he noticed Logan’s slumped over form.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Why would Logan, of all people be sleeping in a chair? He was very strict about his sleeping habits. And those habits did not include sleeping in an uncomfortable plastic chair in a hospital.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil didn’t dwell on it any further. He must have been awake for a few minutes and his body was beginning to scream out at him. Everything hurt.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

What happened? Why was he in a hospital? Why couldn’t he move?

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Why was everything growing dim again?

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_This is how the world ends. Not with a bang but with a whisper. ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Patton, Roman and Logan had taken to taking turns spending the nights at Virgil’s bedside.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Patton had cried for hours on end after the call from the hospital. He had been called since he was Virgil’s oldest friend and as such was his emergency contact.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roman had been angry for a long time. Even now, almost a week after Virgil was hit, he was still silently seething. With the lone witness’s help the authorities had been able to find the driver who had done it. Legal action was being taken but it couldn’t calm Roman down. His best friend was in the hospital. Virgil had gone through several surgeries to stabilize him and even though he seemed relatively stable he was still in the icu. Even though he seemed relatively stable he hadn’t woken up even once. Even though somebody had been there at all times nobody had noticed Virgil's brief moment of wakefulness.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Though Logan tried to seem unbothered he mostly felt regret. Virgil had sent him a text message that evening, asking to be picked up due to the horrible weather. Logan had decided to stay at the library longer, not even answering his friend’s message before turning back to his books. Oh how he wished to be able to turn back time and make things right.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

How he wished to be able to convince Virgil to one more debate. But debates would have to wait until Virgil woke up and healed. Debating someone while they were injured would be unfair.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They were at the hospital whenever they could. If they could they would have stayed by Virgil’s bedside at all times, all three of them but they had to make due. Just because a vital part of their world had stopped didn’t mean the actual world would stop as well.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They were all there that afternoon. It was nice out and they had opened the window to let in some sunshine. Virgil hated it but maybe it would annoy him enough to wake up.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They were all there when it happened, keeping watch over their best friend.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Keeping watch over their protector.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Keeping watch. ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil breathed in. He breathed out with a whisper soft sound. He didn’t breathe in.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The heart monitor began making that horrible noise that nobody ever wanted to hear and nurses were making their way into the room, forcing them out, pulling in a cart to revive him just as a doctor arrived.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Time of Death: 15:23. ___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil Sanders’ last breath had been near silent but the sound still rang loud in Patton’s ears as he wailed, clinging to Roman and Logan as the feeling of devastating loss set it.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Their world had ended with a whisper but to Patton it sounded more like a gunshot.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently transferring my fanfics from tumblr to ao3. Find me @ashrain5  
> please let me know if I missed anything in the warnings
> 
> Title is from the epomynous poem by T.S. Eliot


End file.
